Et si nous écrivions notre version?
by Imagie
Summary: Un Draco excédé des mauvaise fic', un Harry qui ne comprend pas tout, un ordinateur... Qu'est-ce qui en sortira?


**Si nous écrivions notre version?**

« -Eh Drago, regarde ça...

-Quoi mon Lapinou?

-Il semblerait qu'une autre jeune fille se prenant pour un écrivain talentueux soit sur le point d'écrire une fan fiction sur nous.

-Encore? Mais c'est pas possible!

-Et si... Les hormones, qu'est-ce que ça fait comme ravage!

-Tu l'as dit Harry! J'en ai plus qu'assez de me retrouver toujours à faire des acrobaties dans ton lit!

-Ah bon?

-Je veux dire, pas en vrai, hein... Mais que tout ce petit monde d'ados frustrés nous décrive en plein ébat, ça commence à me courir sur le haricot!

-Désolé, ça c'était moi.

-Ah, je me disais aussi... Bref. Ça ne te dirai pas, pour une fois, que nous écrivions nous-même nos histoires?

-Y aura du cul? Euh... Du culot, voilà, c'est ça!

-Mouais... Obsédé!

-Hypocrite!

-Balafré!

-Blonde!

-Blonde?

-Ben oui, blonde... Chez les moldus, les blondes passent pour des... Enfin, c'est pas grave, écrivons!

-Non, non, non, non... Je veux savoir, les blondes passent pour des?

-Tu sais, c'est très surfait, hein! Je n'y crois pas, mais alors pas du tout! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas dit blonde, j'ai dit... Bond! James Bond!

-Harry?

-Elles... Elles-passent-pour-des-allumeuses-sans-cervelles!

-Ah. Ah bon. Et bien j'en connais un qui va dormir tout seul ce soir.

-Oh non! Drago, ça m'a échappé, c'est rien... Allez...

-D'accord, mais tu as encore une semaine de Lapinou!

-Pas juste... Bête...

-Bon, alors, on écrit notre version?

-C'est partit!

-C'est par un sombre matin de printemps que le génialisime Drago Malefoy...

-Oh oh oh! Le génialisime Drago Malefoy, hein?

-Je ne fait que dire la vérité.

-Très bien, alors je continue. Que le génialisime Drago Malefoy vit vraiment pour la première fois le encore-plus-génialisime-Harry-Potter-prend-ça-dans-ta-face-vantard, car le Serpentard, après seize ans d'existence, avait enfin compris comment on ouvrait les yeux.

-T'y va un peu fort, mon gars... Je reprends : Harry Potter, qui n'avait finalement rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est une vilaine cicatrice au milieu du front, remarqua tout de suite que le regard de Drago le Magnifique à son égard avait changé car...

-Ouais, c'est mon tour, hein, Drago le Magnifique? Alors : Car il le toisait encore plus méchamment que d'habitude. Soudain le blond, qui avait du mal a contenir ses pulsions tellement Harry était sexy se jeta sur lui et l'entraina derrière le cachot de Potion.

-Il faut dire aussi que Potter ne résista pas beaucoup, hypnotisé par le superbe garçon qui se tenait en face de lui. Mais Drago, en scrutant le visage de Potter, se rendit compte de son erreur : il était moche! Il se prépara à partir lorsque...

-Lorsqu'il se dit que finalement, Potter avait un corps de rêves. De plus, Drago n'était pas assez beau pour se permettre d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit à chaque fois qu'il le voulait, et il se dit qu'il se contenterait bien du Plus-que-parfait-Potter. Il fourra sa grosse langue baveuse dans sa bouche...

-Eh, eh, eh. Stop, là, c'est bon.

-Quoi?

-Et bien, regarde ça! J'ai toujours le mauvais rôle, tu me descends en flèche.

-Tu fais pareil, je te signale.

-C'est faux! Je n'ai pas sous-entendu que tu embrassais mal, moi!

-Ah... Mais en fait, tu es vexé?

-Non.

-Siiii, tu es vexé! Drago est vexé-euh!

-Même pas vrai! Je sais que j'embrasse très bien et c'est toi qui ne sait pas savourer la douceur de mes baisers, voilà tout.

-McGo en culotte aussi? J'hallucine! Malefoy est vexé pour un truc qui n'est même pas vrai.

-Ah bon?

-Ben oui, je n'oserai pas te dire que tu embrasses mal si c'est le cas, réfléchis, banane!

-Alors lorsque tu me dis que je joue mal au Quidditch, c'est faux aussi?

-Euh non, ça c'est vrai, par contre.

-...

-T'es vexé?

-Évidement que j'suis vexé!

-Tant mieux, j'adore quand t'es vexé, tu fait un truc trop chou avec ta lèvre... Ouiiii, c'est trop mignon, on dirait un boursouflet!

-C'était censé me dé-vexé, ça?

-Pas vraiment... Refait-le!

-Ah non!

-Siiii, Drago, refait-le!

-Mais t'es un vrai gamin, mon p'tit Potter! En plus, t'es un gamin pas sage, méchant et sale.

-Sale?

-Pervers.

-Hypocrite.

-Balafré!

-Susceptible!

-...

-Me dis pas que tu es encore vexé?

-Ben si, tu cherches aussi!

-Roh. Bon, que puis-je faire pour Mr Malefoy afin qu'il ne soit plus vexé et que nous reprenions notre fic'?

-Tu sais quoi? J'ai une idée. Mais on va laisser tomber la fic', hein, parce qu'on est nuls.

-Tu es nul!

-Je ne relève pas et tu as bien de la chance, mais crois-moi tu le payeras. Viens!

-Attends, on ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça, les pauvres lecteurs!

-T'as raison... On met quoi?

-Je sais! En raison de l'incapacité des deux protagonistes à se mettre d'accord, Drago le Magnifique et Harry le encore plus Magnifique se voient dans l'obligation de quitter la salle afin...

-De recourir à des discussions musclées. Merci de votre compréhension, patati patata... Allez Lapinou, viens maintenant!

-On va où?

-Ben, écrire un lemon!

-Mais on a besoin de l'ordi pour ça!

-Potter, t'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès? »


End file.
